Dante and Alucard Meet
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Dante has been hired to kill Alucard. Dante is in his Pre-DMC3 incarnation. This is the prequel to the Vampire King and the Legendary Devil Hunter. The story of how Dante and Alucard met long before their fight with the Millennium Battalion.
1. Dante vs Alucard

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Dante sat in the bar. Less than a month had passed since he had been defeated by his brother Vergil, and amazingly, Enzo had already managed to put Dante into even deeper debt. That slime was very quick to con people out of money. Dante was planning on putting together his own shop soon, but only once he had the money. Dante was shaken from his thoughts as a man entered and tapped his shoulder.  
>"What's up, dude?"<p>

The man sat across from Dante. "I need you to do a job for me. This monster is dangerous. He needs to be destroyed."  
>Dante looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah whatever. Just tell me the deal. Do I look like a goddamn counsellor?"<p>

The man seemed unperturbed. "This creature looks human, and wears a red coat like yours. He's a vampire. A very dangerous one."

Dante shrugged. "Vampire, eh? Next you'll tell me he sparkles. Just to be clear, you tell me that, and I'm gonna slash your privates off."  
>The man smiled slightly. "You kill this vampire, and I'll pay you well. Very well."<br>Dante finished his beer, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Where is this bloodsucker likely to be? And the same thing stands. He sparkles, your stuff comes off."

Dante stood over the splattered ghoul. "Great. That's the last of them. Now where's this friggin' vampire? I'm gonna rip that moron's balls off if this vampire doesn't show!"

Dante jumped slightly as a deep voice sounded out behind him. "You always grumble this much?"  
>Dante turned to see what he knew had to be the vampire in question. On the plus side, he didn't sparkle. On the downside, he literally radiated power.<p>

Dante stepped over to the vampire, readying his gun. "Alucard or whatever, right? I'm glad you don't sparkle, but who the hell are you other than a guy in a bright red farm hat?"

Alucard smirked, walking slowly towards Dante. "It's not often someone is kind enough to do my job for me. What prompted you to kill the vampire's ghouls?"  
>Dante smirked back, matching Alucard's taunting. "Just didn't want them chewing on my ass while I waited for you."<p>

Finally, Alucard stood beside Dante, slowly readying his gun. "Your move, boy."  
>Dante swept his sword through Alucard, slashing him in half. He then jumped above Alucard, slashing him in half from above. Dante put his sword away, looking with surprise at Alucard's remains.<br>"Didn't think it'd be that easy."  
>Dante started as Alucard reformed out of a swarm of bats. "Keep it coming! I'm curious! Show me more!"<br>Dante vanished as Alucard opened fire, before striking Alucard's arm off and vanishing before Alucard could counter. Alucard's arm grew back, still holding the Casull, and the two hunters collided.

Dante picked Alucard up and threw him against the wall, breaking the wall and crushing Alucard's back. Alucard instantly reformed and punched Dante, turning his head with the impact. Dante responded by gripping Alucard's arm and throwing the vampire over himself.

Alucard prepared to retaliate, but Dante's foot collided with his face, taking his head off. Alucard's headless body reared up to attack Dante, but Dante slashed it in half. As Dante started to step back, Alucard's laughter filled the room, and his body reappeared, fully intact.  
>"Very impressive. I haven't had a fight like this in ages! Your strength alone surpasses even the Captain of the Last Battalion! What is your name, young one?"<br>Dante smiled expectantly. "Dante. You're Alucard, right?"  
>"Alucard indeed. I believe an opponent like you will allow me to fight for real!"<br>Alucard became a swirl of shadows as he spoke. "Releasing control art restrictions three… two… one. Approval of situation A recognised. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Alucard charged Dante, while Dante charged also. As the two collided, Dante forced Alucard back, before punching his face inwards. Alucard then summoned the head of a giant dog composed of shadows and prepared to attack. As Baskerville reached Dante, the half-devil punched the dog in the face, striking it back. His foot then connected with Alucard, launching the vampire back. Alucard suddenly appeared behind Dante, but when he attacked, Dante reacted, catching Alucard's fist and throwing him.

Alucard faced Dante, smirking with amusement, while Dante smirked back. The two hunters rushed one more time, Dante's sword colliding with Alucard's shadow tendrils. Dante released a burst of his demonic magic, hoping to overcome Alucard's regeneration.

Finally, there was a burst of kinetic force which launched them both back. Dante stood first, though his coat had been completely shredded by Alucard's tendrils, which had also torn into Dante himself. His healing kept him whole, and he had no visible marks, but Alucard's attacks had still taken their toll. Alucard slowly rose to his feet, smirking.  
>"That was fun, but I don't think you have too much fight left in you. Still, I wonder. Why did you come here? You are no vampire."<p>

Dante stood, tired but more than ready to keep going. "I was hired to kill you. What's it to you, you freaky prick?"

Alucard smiled. "You have some courage. You may be whole, but my attacks still harmed you, and that release of immature magic you used took its toll on you as well. You can still fight, but your strength and speed are clearly impaired, you say you are a mere mercenary, and yet the prominent emotion I see in your eyes is hatred. Why?"  
>Dante smirked. "I guess I just don't like assholes like you. That's why. I hate stinking demons."<p>

Alucard and Dante both prepared to charge again, but a sharp voice intervened.  
>"Alucard! That man is not the enemy! You will stand down!"<br>Alucard turned to face Integra, who had just entered. "My master."  
>The fourteen year old Integra moved up beside Alucard. "This man is a minor league demon killer from America. He is somewhat unsavoury, but in the end his objectives are similar to ours."<p>

Integra moved over to Dante. "You. Who hired you to kill Alucard? Whoever did is the demon you really want to kill."

Dante and Alucard gripped the vampire who had hired Dante. Alucard then slowly drained the vampire's blood.

Outside, Dante slumped down on the pavement, positively exhausted. Alucard sat beside him.  
>"You were one of the best opponents I've faced in ages. I can't help but respect you for your courage and strength, and I expect we'll be seeing you grow far stronger soon."<br>Dante looked tiredly at Alucard. "If I pay you, will you leave me alone?"  
>Alucard smiled. "I'm actually starting to like you. I hope we can grow to be allies."<br>Dante sighed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. If I agree to help or whatever on occasion, will you get the hell outta my face and let me sleep?"

_Reasons for this:_

1. First and foremost, in the Devil May Cry anime Dante kills Abigail using his demonic magic. Abigail had earlier shown a similar regeneration to Alucard. Therefore, it isn't difficult to conclude that Dante's DMC4 incarnation could overcome Alucard's regeneration and destroy him just as he destroyed Abigail. However, this was Dante before DMC3, which is before he even gained his Devil Trigger. At this point, Dante had never displayed an ability to overcome such regeneration, so he can't be assumed to possess it until the anime. It is also pretty obvious that this incarnation of Dante would have been destroyed by Abigail.

2. While even in DMC3 Dante displays strength and skill greater than Alucard's, if he can't get past Alucard's regeneration he can't beat him. It really is that simple.

_**NOTE: This is a prequel to The Vampire King and the Legendary Devil Hunter, a story in which Dante in his DMC4 incarnation works alongside Alucard and Seras during the Millennium invasion.**_


	2. Dante and Alucard Team Up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry.**

Integra sat at her desk, glaring at the paperwork she was looking over.  
>"This isn't exactly vampires… This is something more."<br>Integra jumped as Alucard's voice sounded behind her.  
>"Demons, I'd imagine. What are your orders, master?"<br>Integra turned to him, holding up the page she had been looking at.  
>"You are to contact that amateur demon killer, Mister Dante. He may be most useful."<br>Alucard smiled, and bowed deeply. He then turned and left, flashing Walter a wild smile on the way out. Alucard was looking forward to fighting demons, and the young demon hunter only sweetened the deal.

* * *

><p>Dante stood on the demon who had just killed, holding its severed head in his hand. He looked at the head, which had its face frozen in a gasp of shock.<br>"You are ugly."  
>Dante didn't jump as a deep voice said, "Well executed, boy."<br>Dante dropped the head. "Thanks, old timer. What's up? You need me to help you across the street?"  
>Alucard smirked, approaching. Dante calmly turned to face him, looking bored. Alucard rapidly drew his gun, pointing it towards Dante. Dante didn't flinch, even when Alucard pulled the trigger, firing a shot past Dante and decapitating another demon like the one Dante had killed. Alucard holstered the Casull gun, stepping right up close to Dante, who stood waiting for him. It had been several months since they had first met, and Alucard had kept some form of contact in the form of prank calls involving threats of banning pizza and introducing the compulsory addition of olives to pizza.<p>

The two red clad demonic hunters reached each other, Alucard standing almost a foot taller.  
>"So gramps, what's up your ass? You wants something?"<br>Alucard took a step back, placing another bullet into the magazine of his gun.  
>"Demons have been attacking London, and my master has ordered me to bring you into this. She obviously feels you can help."<br>Dante nodded. "I just hope there's some money involved, 'cos I could use some."  
>Alucard chuckled. "Master Integra has decided to pay for something for you. Perhaps a building of your own to work in?"<br>Dante thought about it. "That sounds pretty sweet. I'm in."

* * *

><p>Walter C Dornez sat in the basement in Alucard's seat, thinking about his decisions. He remembered when he had attempted to speak to Major SS Sturbanfuhrer during the war, and had been unable to do so because of his encounter with the Last Battalion's Lieutenant whom Alucard had not been able to classify. Having encountered more like him, Walter now knew the Lieutenant had been a demon of lower middle class. The deadliest demon Walter and Alucard had encountered as of yet was actually the one called Dante, but Alucard knew from consuming weaker demons that demons existed with power the like of which would make the world tremble.<p>

Walter had been horrified to discover that demons existed whose power was far greater even than Alucard's, a fact Walter had found sobering. Walter sometimes wondered if it was that knowledge that had broken him of his desire to surpass Alucard, as he knew beating Alucard would not make him the best. He now had much more interest in working with Alucard to try and vanquish these great demons, which was why he had allowed Integra to wake Alucard rather than help her himself, as he wanted Alucard's knowledge and power on his side, though he did plan to fight these demons himself if he could. Walter was bothered by the fact that Alucard had described the young man Dante as already stronger than the Captain of the Last Battalion despite having only begun to discover his power, and that was nothing compared to the knowledge that a being stronger than the Captain despite being nowhere near his full strength yet was still only an upper middle class demon, with at least one class of demon still far stronger.

Walter's battlelust-fuelled thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang, and he answered it.  
>"Sir Integra. Yes, I'm in Alucard's room in the basement. Yes, I'll fly out to meet the two of them right now if you like. They should be back soon provided they didn't run into any trouble."<p> 


	3. Welcoming Party - Dante vs Walter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry.**

Dante and Alucard stepped out of the private jet, looking out at a darkened street. As Dante started to move forward, Alucard gripped his shoulder.  
>"There's vampires and demons here."<br>Dante sniffed the air, nodding. "Yeah. Stinky reptiles and walking corpses. I can smell dead crap and I can smell demons who stink like mouldy lizards."  
>Alucard shrugged. "I know they're here because I can feel them. The five human senses are so… Limited."<br>Dante shrugged. "At least we don't walk around in stupid hats, and I don't think I could handle looking in the mirror and seeing a dead guy with huge teeth."

The demons and vampires stepped out, cutting off any further banter between the two hunters. Alucard was the first to react, pulling out his gun and shooting one of the vampires, tearing its head apart. Dante charged forward with his two guns, shooting vampires and demons, having a surprisingly deadly effect on the vampires, killing each with a few swift shots by lining up the bullets so they actually smashed the vampires' heads. This would never have been possible if not for his apparently limitless supply of ammunition.

Alucard watched as Dante killed the demons with a mixture of his guns and sword. Alucard shot the occasional demon or vampire, but generally Dante had the monsters all covered. Alucard couldn't help but be impressed. This young man was still no match for Alucard himself, though Alucard suspected he just might be later in life, but there was no doubt that Dante was stronger even than the Captain of the Last Battalion. Alucard suddenly flashed forward, cleaving a vampire in half with his hand and pointing his gun straight into a demon's face, shooting its head off.

As the two hunters tore the demons apart, leaving piles upon piles of dismembered corpses, Walter stood in the shadows, holding one of the vampires around the neck with his wires, before decapitating the vampire with a simple flick of his wrist. Walter was impressed with this young man's speed and power. He was certainly stronger than any vampire, but Walter was unsure if saying he was stronger than the Captain was accurate. Either way, Walter was interested in having a round with Dante, though he knew that his true wish was to defeat one of the higher demons Alucard had told him about. Dante was only the beginning. He remembered the names of several of the highest demons. Mundus, Argosax, Abigail and Sparda, to name a few who had stuck in his head more than the rest.

Walter stepped from the shadows, sweeping his wires across the darkened street and cleaning up a large group of vampires with that one swipe. Dante looked at Walter, still holding up a vampire by the neck. Dante felt the vampire hit him, and returned his attention to it just long enough to punch its head off before dropping it and turning his attention to Walter, who was swirling wires around himself.  
>"My name is Walter C. Dornez. You, Mister Dante, interest me somewhat."<br>Dante shrugged. "Sorry, dude, but you're not my type. I prefer mine with longer hair, higher voices and curvier bodies, if you catch my drift."  
>Walter chuckled, before sweeping the wires at Dante, who blocked them by catching them on his sword and holding them in place. A brief struggle happened, before Walter unfurled the wires, jumping back and reclaiming the wires while Dante stood fast, sword at the ready. Off to the side, Alucard chuckled.<br>"Children…"

Dante drew his guns and started firing, prompting Walter to block the shots with his wires before swinging the wires at Dante, while Dante dashed forward with his sword. The two swept across each other, and a cut briefly appeared on Dante's face, vanishing in an instant, while Dante's fist sent Walter skidding back. Walter dashed at Dante, diving past him and swirling the wires in what most would consider a deadly attack. Walter stood in a crouched position, gripping his wires with both his teeth and fingers.  
>"I believe I got you, my boy."<br>"No, you didn't. I can get you pretty much any time I like though."  
>Walter spun around to see that his wires were twined harmlessly around Dante's sword, which Dante had stabbed into the ground, and that Dante's gun had been pressed right into the back of Walter's head. Walter swept the wires at the gun, and was shocked when Dante briefly pulled the gun out of the way before putting it back in the way, allowing the wires to wrap around the gun, to a horrifying lack of affect. The wires failed to scratch the gun, though Walter could hear the two metals straining against each other.<p>

Dante flicked his wrist down, pulling Walter to himself and catching him, holding him up.  
>"These guns are made of a demon alloy designed specifically not to break when I shoot 'em too fast. I've blocked swords and stuff like that with them before, so your fishing lines are more of the same."<br>Walter scoffed. "Fishing lines?! Excuse me…"  
>Alucard suddenly appeared beside them, punching Dante hard enough to make him drop Walter. Alucard's arm shattered landing the punch, but instantly grew back.<br>"Nice to see you two have met. Let's not forget we're here to kill the demons, not each other."

_Analysis:_

_Even in the manga and early DMC3, Dante was already wielding Ebony and Ivory, and we see in the anime that he uses one of his guns to block a sword strike from Modeus, and we do know that his guns are specially made because all the guns he used before them broke due to him pulling the triggers either too fast or too hard. Put simply, we can clearly see that Ebony and Ivory are designed to survive demonic strength and that this structural strength allows them to block blades._

_Now onto Dante's advantages. Dante wasn't Mach 10 until after his awakening in DMC3, nor did he possess any time control yet, but he was already fast enough to match Vergil blow for blow, which means he probably wasn't too much slower, although it's possible Vergil was holding back. However, he was fast enough to block falling raindrops, and while that's not too different from speed feats performed by Alucard and the Captain, it instantly surpasses human Walter. _

_Dante was also strong enough to at least hold Vergil off, although it would be a stretch to assume Vergil possesses the massive strength Dante displays against the Saviour, so we can't really say his strength is that high at that point, considering we know for a fact he is far stronger in DMC4, one piece of proof being the fight with Mundus, since we know Vergil was no match for Mundus' astral avatar, meaning DMC3 Dante could forget about winning a fight with Mundus' true form. However, unawakened Dante was shown to already be far stronger than demons like Cerberus and Agni and Rudra, which means he was already a match for enemies like the Captain. While the Captain would pose a challenge to him at this point, human Walter is outclassed by Dante, even Pre-Awakening. _


End file.
